


Strangely Comforting

by SneezingPenguin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezingPenguin/pseuds/SneezingPenguin
Summary: In which MC tries to find an escape from her thoughts, but Mammon finds her instead.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Strangely Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> First fic up here in AO3! 
> 
> I listened to a Yiruma playlist in the bg as I was writing this, so feel free to do the same~  
> This is very self-indulgent but I'm hoping you will enjoy it as well. <3

Soft sounds of footsteps echo through the grand empty hallways of the House of Lamentation. Saying the house is huge would be an understatement. It's only one watchtower away from being a castle. During the day, the place wouldn't feel as big, filled with sounds of the demon brothers talking, arguing, laughing and just general chaos. However, in the late nights like this, it felt empty. It felt right for her to be wandering around like this, as lost as her thoughts were. Y/n had been walking around the halls for a while feeling like she was walking in circles. 

_ It has to be here somewhere.  _

In her sleeplessness, y/n had thought about the piano room that she only saw once, during the tour Lucifer gave her on her first day there. She had wanted to fill the void that had creeped open in her heart. She hadn't felt this way in a while but having to live with others again and being surrounded by people, a family that was not hers, brought back the emptiness she was trying so hard to patch up back in the human realm. 

_ Where was it...? _

She turned yet another corner. Although it had been a few months since she arrived, the parts of the house that weren't the brothers' rooms, living room or kitchen were still confusing to her. Yet another grand corridor, another hallway and - there it was. Calling it a piano room would be misleading, it's rather a piano hall. It was connected to corridors on all four sides, empty except for the instrument in the very middle. She wondered how she had such a hard time finding a place that was so open. As she approached the piano in the middle of the room she noticed the stained glass ceiling and couldn't help wondering how beautiful it would look on a sunny day. If only there was Sun in Devildom. 

She carefully pressed a key on the piano, gauging how loud it was. A note, then a chord. She smiled, a little bit of light coming back to her empty eyes. She sat down on the piano stool, running the tip of her finger on top of the keys, contemplating what to play. Piano had been some kind of a passion of hers since she was a child, it was always something that she turned to when she needed an escape. One of her most treasured memories is playing a duet piece with her little brother on the same piano, not sounding that great, not even good in fact, but that only made it better. 

The sound of a piano ballad resounded in the silent room, echoing through the corridors and falling on sleeping ears until they reached another person awake at this hour. Mammon's ears perked up at the sound of a piano, wondering if he was hearing things. But as the sound didn't seem to stop, his immediate next thought was that the house was haunted. He shot up from his bed, tossing aside the DDD that he had been fiddling with up till then. 

Who in their right mind would be playing the piano at this hour?? He headed out of his room heading towards the piano room to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. Of course, he wasn't asleep yet, but he was about to go to sleep! And the piano was distracting. 

As he made his way through the corridors leading to the piano room, he could hear the song better and it sounded... beautiful. Hauntingly beautiful. He felt his chest tighten the closer he got. The song sounded so... melancholy? Sad? He didn't know the right word to describe it, but it was mesmerising. What in Devildom is happening and who in this house was this good at piano? 

He approached the corridor leading to the piano room and from the other end, he could see her. It was y/n. He should've known. Which one of the brothers would suddenly become so good at piano? Of course it had to be his human, the one that he remembers telling him about her love of the instrument casually in conversation. He had stopped walking. Deciding to stay by the entryway just watching her. He felt it again, that feeling he gets whenever he sees her. The turning in his stomach, the shortness of his breath. She had a way of making him melt and become putty in her hands. He hated it. How could he, The Great Mammon, second only to Lucifer, become so vulnerable in the mere presence of a human? He was convinced you had powers, something like Asmo's power to make people adore you. That's the only way he could have fallen this far. 

Stepping a little closer, his thoughts halted at the sight of her expression. Suddenly he had the perfect word to describe the song that was being played. Lonely. He felt something else then, something that made his eyebrows furrow. He watched y/n's slender fingers gliding on the keys, her messy hair resting on her shoulders, everything familiar, but her face bore a look that he had never seen on her before. And he's not sure he ever wants to see it on her again. 

Mammon was brought to reality when the song stopped abruptly. Did she notice him? There was a sigh that cut through the silence. A breathy "I can't do this" that Mammon caught. Y/n was looking up to the ceiling, willing and forcing the tears that were threatening to fall to slip back in. But the tap was already running at that point and it didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. Mammon stood frozen in place, questions rapidly going through his head. What happened? Did someone do this to her? Was she okay? Just a few hours ago y/n was having dinner with him and the rest of the brothers, looking just fine and happy. She was laughing at his jokes and teasing Levi about his anime obsession. She looked happy... Was she not? Without much other thought Mammon called out her name. His tone sounded a bit more concerned than he would’ve liked, but it wasn’t the time. 

Y/n jerked in surprise at the unexpected voice that called out her name. “Mammon…” She wiped her tear stained cheeks, giving him the best smile she could muster. “I'm sorry, did I wake you?” Mammon’s brows furrowed, feeling a strong need to protect and care for her. It was strange, a feeling he wasn’t used to, but the idea of her leaning on him when she needs it makes him happier than he wanted to admit. “Is this the time to be worried about that? What happened? Are ya okay?” He had his hands on her shoulders, leaning down slightly to face her. Their eyes met and y/n was silent, looking into Mammon’s blue-yellow eyes now filled with concern. That alone cracked her resolution to pretend that she’s okay. Slowly, her face morphed into something that she can only imagine was hard to look at. Her vision blurred and she stood up, putting her arms around Mammon and burying her face into his chest. 

_ It’s fine if it’s Mammon.  _

If there was anyone that she wanted to wholeheartedly trust here, it was him. Which is ironic seeing as he’s the literal embodiment of Greed and the scummiest of all demons according to his brothers. And yet, he was the only one that has never revealed his demon form in a fit of anger. He was the one insisting on protecting her, staying by her side and telling her to summon him whenever she needed. And here he was, arms wrapped securely around her when she needed him the most. 

She had seen him cry before, a fair few times. Mostly while watching a sad movie or whatever series Levi made them watch together. But she also saw him cry when he was accused of something terrible, when his own brothers didn’t trust him enough to stand up for him and when it felt like the whole world was against him. She had made dealing with constant insults and distrust so much more bearable. He had felt bad, wondering if he was deserving of such care and understanding, but now he wants to give back to her. 

The sobs that she didn’t swallow were silent, only the slight shaking of her shoulders and her trembling fingers clutching the back of Mammon’s shirt were moving in the still room. He had wanted to whisper reassuring words to her, to tell her that it was all going to be okay because the Great Mammon was here, but the words were stuck in his throat, refusing to move. His lips open and close, trying to find the right words, but as always they never came. 

“Thank you...”

Y/n pulled away from him, bringing her hands to wipe her tears. She smiled up at him. Relying on someone is difficult and oftentimes it would feel as though she was troubling the people she leaned on. She didn’t want to hold on if it meant keeping him there longer than he wanted to stay. That was how it always went. She didn’t notice the unmoving arms that were still around her until she tried to move away. Her heart skipped a beat. 

“Do ya wanna… tell me what’s wrong?”

His eyes averted, almost out of habit.  _ Since I can’t sleep anyway, might as well listen to my human vent if it makes you feel better-  _ He felt the need to add, but bit his tongue and swallowed his pride. That’s not what she needed to hear right now. He had expected her to start crying again or to start telling him why she was crying but instead he heard a whisper of a chuckle. She was looking at him with such affection and adoration. It was far too much. Seeing her like this, so close to him, he wanted nothing more than to convey the feelings he had refused to admit even to himself. 

“I do… but maybe not right now.” She snaked her hands around Mammon’s neck, one hand entangling with his soft hair, pulling slightly to bring his forehead to hers. “You’ve made me feel a lot better already. Just, being here. Thank you.”

He felt the all too familiar sensation of blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. “Of course. Even sadness can’t compete with the Great Mammon! Count your blessings human” He had fallen back into his coping mechanism albeit less obnoxious and loud than usual. She felt her lips stretched and her cheeks lift into a smile, genuine and refreshed. There was something strangely comforting about the unchanging presence of Mammon by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
